$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 1 & 5 \\ 2 & 6 & 4 \\ 3 & 5 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 2 & 3 \\ 1 & 6 & 5 \\ 5 & 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$